The Galactic Railroad
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Dua puluh hari bagi Yamanbagiri Kunihiro untuk jatuh cinta dan dua puluh menit untuk kehilangan segalanya. Malam musim panas bersama ribuan cahaya kunang-kunang. Bima Sakti yang berkilau seakan mengejek dan memberkatinya. [Shokunba]


**Touken Ranbu (c) DMM Games/Nitroplus**

 **Warnings: BL, may contain OOCness, Angst, Character Death, may be your nOTP, headcanons, slight TsuruIchi and SaniwaAkashi.**

* * *

 **Based on**

 **Night on A Galactic Railroad (c) Kenji Miyazawa**

 **And**

 **For Campanella (c) Sasakure UK**

* * *

Malam musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Kunang-kunang bersinar kerlap-kerlip, beterbangan di sekitar taman mendekati rumput wangi. Suara jangkrik yang ramai, yang bahagia akan musim panas. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa wajah tertutup tudung yang terkoyak. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, duduk sendirian menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

Satu sosok lain menghampirinya dari belakang. Rambut hitam, mata kanan yang tertutup _eyepatch_. Dengan senyum simpul membawakan nampan berisi teko teh dan dua cangkir kecil.

"Tidak keberatan, kan, kalau kutemani?"

Yang diajak berbicara hanya melirik sebentar.

"Lakukan sesukamu saja."

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, menuangkan teh dan memberikan salah satu cangkirnya untuk Yamanbagiri. Tak ada respon; tangannya bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali mendekati cangkir itu.

"Malam ini dingin, minumlah sedikit untuk menghangatkan badan."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Diam. Hening. Suara alam pun ikut hening seakan mengikuti. Shokudaikiri menyesap tehnya sambil memandang jauh, seakan menembus kawanan kunang-kunang yang menari bagai bola api di depannya. Yamanbagiri menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Sebaiknya temani Aruji dan yang lainnya di dalam."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak juga."

Pria bersurai kuning itu akhirnya menyerah, mengambil cangkir teh dan menyesapnya pelan. Hangat.

"Aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara bersama."

"Aku tidak menemanimu sekedar untuk bicara."

Tawa renyah mengalir dari mulut _tachi_ berambut hitam itu. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku kesal saja melihatmu kesepian terus."

Yamanbagiri, jujur, terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak kesepian, hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian."

"Ya, terserahlah. Aku yakin kau kesepian. Aruji-dono mengkhawatirkanmu juga. Maka dari itu kau kutemani."

Ada rasa sakit sekilas di dada Yamanbagiri. Sedikit... menyesakkan?

"Oh, kau disuruh Aruji..."

"Hmm... tidak juga."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tertarik padamu."

* * *

Malam ketiga musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Malam itu, Shokudaikiri ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ yang ingin bermain dan menangkap kunang-kunang. Alih-alih mengajak Ichigo Hitofuri, ia lebih memilih untuk meminta Yamanbagiri menemaninya. Sedangkan Arujinya harus pulang untuk sementara waktu dan Tsurumaru jelas memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk 'menculik' Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Anggap saja aku sedang membalas budi seekor bangau."

"...kau aneh."

"Terima kasih."

Tawa Shokudaikiri dan suara bersin Tsurumaru di ruangan belakang membuatnya mengulas senyum kecil. Shokudaikiri terperangah melihat hal yang jarang ini.

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum."

Senyum lembut dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat pipi Yamanbagiri menghangat dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah Gokotai yang sedang melompat-lompat sambil berusaha untuk meraih kunang-kunang.

"...berisik."

Lagipula kunang-kunang itu bukan untuk ditangkap, batinnya.

* * *

Malam kesepuluh musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Yamanbagiri ditugaskan untuk membantu di ladang bersama dengan Izuminokami Kanesada. Tak banyak kata yang terucap, tapi sesekali ia meminta tolong pada Kanesada.

Hal-hal kecil yang awalnya selalu saja ia lakukan sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lebih bebas meminta bantuan orang lain.

"Yamanbagiri, kau sedikit berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ya... bukan menjadi Yamanbagiri yang individualis seperti sebelumnya."

Kanesada mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. Yamanbagiri hanya menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Ya, ya, tidak sama sekali."

Kanesada hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Yamanbagiri yang sedikit merona.

* * *

Malam keempatbelas musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Yamanbagiri merasa lebih nyaman berada di antara orang lain, bahkan sesekali menunjukkan senyum kecil walau sangat jarang. Bahkan, ketika Arujinya mengajak penghuni _citadel_ mengunjungi festival, ia memutuskan untuk ikut. Jelas kemajuan ini membuat Arujinya ikut senang.

Semua atas kerja keras Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk ikut."

"...apa salah?"

"Tidak, aku ikut senang."

Yamanbagiri menarik tudungnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku cuma ikut karena ada kau, itu saja."

"Aku tersanjung."

Yamanbagiri terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Shokudaikiri yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, pipinya semakin panas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi bersama."

Dua tangan dan sepuluh jari yang terjalin. Menggenggam kehangatan satu sama lain.

Yamanbagiri tidak sedikitpun merasa keberatan.

* * *

Malam kelimabelas musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Sang Saniwa kerepotan malam itu. Ketika _kebiishi_ datang dan menyerang di baris depan. Ia mengutus satu tim dengan Shokudaikiri sebagai pemimpin untuk mengatasinya.

Tetapi tanpa Yamanbagiri disisinya.

"Kau tunggu saja aku pulang."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca tulisan romantis."

Shokudaikiri tertawa.

"Itu semacam buku petunjuk. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal semacam ini sebelumnya."

"Bacalah yang sedikit rasional, bukan yang hiperbola seperti yang diberikan Aruji."

"Oh, jadi Aruji-dono juga memberikannya padamu?"

Yamanbagiri memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, malu.

"...tidak kubaca."

Shokudaikiri mendengus geli sambil tersenyum, tangannya menepuk kepala Yamanbagiri pelan.

"Tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera mengalahkannya dan mungkin mengajak paman Nagasone pulang. Aruji-dono sudah terlalu lama menunggunya."

"Terserah."

 _'Karena aku tahu kau pasti pulang tanpa aku harus berharap'_

* * *

Malam itu udara dingin terasa begitu menusuk ketika Yamanbagiri berjalan mendaki bukit di hutan belakang. Arujinya memaksanya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menghirup udara segar.

Ia merebahkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Di bawahnya membentang sungai dan di seberang sungai, di antara semak-semak, terlihat banyak kunang-kunang yang berkumpul.

Yamanbagiri menatap ke langit di atasnya. Bentangan luas langit bertabur bintang menyapanya.

Indah.

Ia ingat Arujinya dan Shokudaikiri membahasnya. _Milky Way_ atau semacamnya. Bahasa yang tidak ia kenal, tapi terdengar pas di telinga.

Ia menghela napas dan makin memfokuskan pandangan ke atas. Ia merasa semakin dekat. Ia merasa bisa meraih bintang-bintang.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Mata birunya terfokus pada barisan bintang yang tidak terlihat seperti bintang. Hanya seperti kumpulan benda bercahaya. Benda sehari-hari, pemandangan sehari-hari.

Ladang, padang rumput, pepohonan.

Yamanbagiri melonjak terduduk ketika mendengar suara ramai di belakangnya. Ia kaget melihat sekelilingnya penuh sesak oleh orang berlalulalang.

Dan tempatnya sekarang duduk adalah sebuah kursi kayu di sebuah tempat yang ia kenali sebagai stasiun kereta.

Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dan melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang familiar di dekat rel.

"Shokudaikiri..."

* * *

Peluit berbunyi nyaring, kereta melaju perlahan-lahan meninggalkan stasiun. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mendapati dirinya duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong dengan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada di hadapannya; memandang keluar dengan senyuman.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di garis depan?"

Shokudaikiri tidak menjawab. Yamanbagiri menatapnya tidak berkedip.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali."

Shokudaikiri berbicara hal lain sambil mengeluarkan sebuah peta berbentuk lingkaran dari sakunya.

"...ini dimana?"

"Beberapa ratus meter di depan stasiun Milky Way, kurasa."

Yamanbagiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah itu semacam bintang? Atau apalah itu yang kau bicarakan dengan Aruji..."

"Memang. Kita sedang berada di alirannya."

"Kau bercanda."

Shokudaikiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tadinya Mutsunokami akan ikut, tetapi dia pergi lebih dulu. Padahal kalau dia ikut, mungkin dia bisa bertemu Sakamoto Ryoma."

"Kau mabuk?"

"Jelas tidak."

Hening. Yamanbagiri hanya melihatnya dengan tidak percaya. Keadaan Shokudaikiri sekarang benar-benar seperti orang mabuk. Ia membicarakan hal-hal yang acak, begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, lihat keluar."

Shokudaikiri menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Yamanbagiri yang segera saja melihat keluar, terpesona dengan benda-benda yang berkilau di luar sana.

Bangau.

Banyak sekali bangau putih dan berkilau.

"Mengingatkanku pada bangau yang menyebalkan di _citadel._ "

"Yang ini tidak menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Sepertinya."

Hening kembali.

Yamanbagiri memutuskan bahwa sepatunya sekarang lebih menarik dibanding apapun. Bahkan nyanyian bangau yang terdengar surgawi di telinganya.

Shokudaikiri di depannya begitu tenang; begitu berbeda.

Begitu jauh.

Seakan ia tak bisa meraihnya walaupun jarak mereka sekarang hanyalah sepanjang lengan. Menyesakkan; memuakkan.

Yamanbagiri tidak pernah merasa begitu putus asa berada di situasi ini bersama orang lain.

Hanya seorang Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

* * *

Kereta masih terus melaju; melewati padang rumput luas yang berkilauan. Segerombolan besar ayam berwarna putih berkokok dan berlari searah kereta.

"Yamanbagiri."

Panggilan dari pria di depannya menyadarkannya dari renungan. Tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain yang dingin.

"Shokudaikiri... tanganmu-"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tapi tanganmu-"

"Kalau begitu biarkanlah seperti ini untuk sekarang."

Pedang milik Date Masamune itu sekarang melihat ke arah tangan keduanya yang saling menggenggam. Senyum sedih terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti. Nanti."

Yamanbagiri merasa Shokudaikiri semakin jauh. Tangan mereka yang sekarang saling menyentuh tidak bisa meredakan apa yang dirasakan pria dengan iris biru itu. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia raih.

Menyakitkan melihat Shokudaikiri tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku belum pernah bilang secara langsung, hm?"

"Tentang apa?"

Pria bersurai gelap itu menariknya ke sebuah pelukan. Erat. Seluruh badan Shokudaikiri terasa lebih dingin daripada badannya.

Entah kenapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Yamanbagiri, kau menangis?"

Ia menggeleng; melesakkan kepalanya ke leher yang lain. Yang memeluknya tersenyum sedih dan semakin menmpererat dekapannya.

"Aku titip salam untuk Aruji-dono."

Yamanbagiri tak bergerak.

Shokudaikiri melepaskan dekapannya dan memposisikan wajah keduanya dengan dahi yang saling menempel. Yamanbagiri melihat jauh ke arah pupil gelap di depannya dengan mata yang masih basah.

" _I love you_."

Yamanbagiri mungkin tak begitu mengerti bahasa asing, tapi ia tahu arti kata itu. Kata yang selalu diucapkan Arujinya ketika bersama Akashi Kuniyuki.

Ketika jarak keduanya makin sempit, ada kupu-kupu yang menari. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kembang api yang akhirnya meledak.

Saat itulah ketika bibir saling bertemu.

* * *

Kereta terus melaju di kegelapan malam; menyusuri gelombang bintang. Keduanya mengembalikan jarak yang tak mereka inginkan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Dimana?"

"Di stasiun pemberhentian."

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Shokudaikiri dengan erat.

"Kita... akan terus bersama, kan?"

Ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah senyuman.

Kereta semakin dekat dengan stasiun pemberhentian. Ia bisa bilang seperti itu karena ia mendengarnya. Suara yang surgawi, cahaya yang menyilaukan. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sini.

"Sampaikan pada Aruji-dono aku mengunjungi Masamune-sama."

Rasa dingin di tangannya berubah hangat bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang membasuhnya.

Dan semuanya hilang ketika ia kembali terjatuh dalam gelap.

* * *

Yamanbagiri terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia masih di tempat yang sama. Di atas bukit, di bawah pohon.

Mimpi?

Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, itu mungkin hanya mimpi.

Walaupun masih terasa sentuhannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menuruni bukit dan kembali. Sekalian menyampaikan salam dari Shokudaikiri.

Lucu.

Yamanbagiri hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menuruni bukit. Sudah waktunya orang itu pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan utama, ia melihat tim yang ditugaskan ke garis depan sudah kembali. Lelah dan terluka; menyedihkan.

Tapi, tak terlihat Shokudaikiri dimanapun.

Ia menghampiri Arujinya yang sedang berlutut bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Aruji."

Panggilan Yamanbagiri membuat sang Saniwa terlonjak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara dengan muka khawatir.

"Yamanbagiri..."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku.. aku ingin kau tenang."

"Ada apa?"

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan tenangkan dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu, Aruji?"

Arujinya mengambil napas dan menelan ludah. Ia menyuruh yang lain untuk berdiri dan mundur.

Hanya untuk memperlihatkan Shokudaikiri yang terbaring.

Tak bergerak. Tak bernapas. Kaku.

"Aku... maafkan aku..."

Yamanbagiri hanya diam terduduk. Memandang tak percaya akan keberadaan tubuh tanpa denyut di depannya.

Ia baru saja bertemu dan menghilang secepat ini.

"Ini... terlalu parah. Aku tidak yakin bisa memperbaikinya dan mengembalikannya..."

Hening. Terdengar beberapa orang yang mengisak di belakangnya. Ia berusaha bertahan untuk tidak terbawa suasana.

Sulit. Semuanya pecah saat ia menyentuh tangan dingin Shokudaikiri. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan di mimpinya. Di kereta itu.

Malam itu, jumlah kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran bertambah.

* * *

Hari keduapuluh musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Yamanbagiri berdiri di sisi sungai di bawah bukit; mengenang mimpi yang terjadi lima hari lalu. Ia merasakannya begitu nyata, seperti bukan mimpi. Tangannya menyentuh bibir; mengingat sensasinya.

Kupu-kupu. Kembang api.

Lalu sesak.

Sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna jingga terbang melewatinya; jatuh di atas hamparan teratai yang mengambang di permukaan sungai.

"Cantik, bukan?"

Sang Saniwa menghampiri Yamanbagiri dari belakang. Membawa setumpuk kertas yang sewarna langit sore.

"Aruji..."

Arujinya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menebus dosa dan meminta maaf padamu."

"Aruji tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

"Aku membiarkan Shokudaikiri pergi tanpamu."

"Aku percaya itu adalah keputusan terbaik, mengingat musuh kita _kebiishi_."

"Jangan menghiburku."

"Tidak ada yang menghiburmu."

Arujinya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Yamanbagiri? Bunga teratai adalah simbol reinkarnasi."

Arujinya berlutut di pinggir sungai, memainkan air sambil sesekali menyentuh kelopak teratai.

"Setiap tahunnya di musim panas, kunang-kunang akan sering berkumpul di sini. Menyeberang melewati sungai yang penuh teratai ini."

"Seperti _Sanzu no Kawa_?"

"Bisa jadi."

Arujinya tertawa.

"Yamanbagiri..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu galaksi _Milky Way_?"

Ah.

Stasiun kereta dan kenangannya bersama Shokudaikiri.

"Ya, sedikit."

"Menurut yang pernah kubaca, di suatu tempat di aliran bintang-bintang, adalah tempat dimana roh akan berpulang."

Ah.

Stasiun dimana Shokudaikiri berhenti dan turun.

Ia yakin yang ia alami bukanlah mimpi.

Arujinya kembali berdiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan yukatanya. Sebuah _fudepen_.

"Tulislah pesanmu padanya. Pesawat kertas yang kau lipat mungkin mampu menyampaikannya."

Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk dan mengambil _fudepen_ dari tangan Arujinya ketika sosok sang Saniwa perlahan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sana.

Tidak mungkin pesawat kertas ini dapat menyampaikan pesannya. Ia tidak bodoh. Tidak ada angin yang dapat menerbangkannya jauh ke tempat bintang-bintang.

Tetapi ia tetap menuliskannya.

Ia terus menuliskannya dan menerbangkannya sejauh angin membawanya. Hingga kertas jingga itu habis.

Walaupun sejak awal ia tahu itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Tetap saja...

...ia akan terus mengirimkan pesannya pada cinta pertamanya yang singkat.

Berharap suatu hari nanti pesawat kertasnya akan sampai ke tangan seorang Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Membawakan pesannya yang tak sempat disampaikan.

' _Aishiteimasu, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada'_

Siang itu, seekor kunang-kunang menyeberangi sungai bertabur teratai di depannya.

* * *

 _'La... lalala... Lalalala... lalala...'_

 _'La... lalala... lalala... Lala... Lala'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: ...AYAM SORI. Saya khilaf maaf /plak ini mendadak saya tulis habis denger lagunya dan baca novelnya haha :"D /cri mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau apa. Ini semacam 'loosely based' dan saya gak ambil semua elemen dari novel/lagunya haha saya udah cukup nangis. Berhubung saya juga masih bingung sama worldnya tourabu jadi saya pake headcanon saya aja.**_

 _ **Kenapa kunang-kunang? Di Jepang kunang-kunang dianggap sebagai perwujudan roh orang yang meninggal, terutama tentara yang gugur di medan perang. (Menurut yang saya baca, mohon dikoreksi kalau salah ahaha)**_

 _ **Semoga berkenan :33**_

 _ **P.S: sambil dengerin lagunya lebih nyus**_


End file.
